Hybrid
Hybrids are a supernatural crossbreed between two different species. So far, the only hybrids shown in the Vampire Diaries television series' universe are a cross between a werewolf and vampire. They are one of the most powerful pseudo-undead creatures, having the strengths and characteristics of both vampires and werewolves. Hybrids possess both the strengths and some of the weaknesses of their parent races, along with powerful attributes unique to themselves alone due to their combined heritage, like day-walking and being able to turn into a wolf form without the Moon's influence. History The Original Hybrid The first hybrid, Klaus, was conceived when his mother Esther had an affair with a man from a different species. When Klaus made his first human kill after being turned into a vampire, he triggered his werewolf gene, which revealed that he was the illegitimate child of a villager in the werewolf bloodline. When Mikael, Klaus' father, learned about his wife's infidelity, he set out and killed Klaus' biological father and his whole family, which began the feud between vampires and werewolves which has been perpetuated across the ages and, to some extent, to this day. Being a hybrid, Klaus was much more powerful than his siblings and father. However, Esther, the Original Witch, cast a spell on him to suppress his werewolf side and prevent him from turning, both as a duty to Nature (to balance his powers) as well as a way of atoning for her affair. She bound the curse with the blood of the Original Petrova and the moonstone, and then turned her back on him, a move that resulted in her violent murder. In 15th century England, Klaus, now a nobleman, as well as his brother Elijah, came across Katerina Petrova, later to be known as Katherine Pierce, a Petrova Doppelgänger who had recently relocated after being banished from Bulgaria. He wooed her and planned to use her to break the curse. However, upon learning the truth behind Klaus' desire for her, Katerina stole the moonstone and fled with help from Trevor, and ended up turning into a vampire, which put a damper on Klaus' plans to break the curse for over 500 years. In order to get back both the Petrova doppelgänger and the moonstone as soon as possible, Klaus spread a false rumor about a supposed "The Sun and Moon Curse" which limited the vampires' and werewolves' powers. In so doing, he set both vampires and werewolves, two warring species, into searching for a Petrova doppelgänger and the moonstone, knowing that any news of their discovery would eventually come back to him. Klaus used a witch called Greta Martin to break the curse by sacrificing Jules, the werewolf, Jenna Sommers, who had been turned into a vampire, and Elena Gilbert, the Petrova doppelgänger. He succeeded in breaking the curse but, as he was in transition, Bonnie Bennett, a witch who had harnessed the power of a hundred dead witches, attacked Klaus with the force of nature and pushed him to the brink of death. Klaus's older brother, Elijah, attempted to kill him for having daggered and disposed of their family, but Klaus revealed that the bodies of their siblings were safe and that he could take him to them. Elijah helped Klaus escape, despite Bonnie's threat to kill them both even if it meant death herself. Klaus completed the transition and turned into a wolf for two days, killing many and remembering the kills. He later noticed that the fact that he had stayed a wolf after the full moon meant he could change into wolf form at will. Klaus was more powerful than any other hybrid both because he is an Original vampire with over 1,000 years worth of built up strength and training, as well as being able to turn into a wolf and kill any vampire with a single venomous bite. The difference between him and his pure vampire siblings are that Klaus cannot be neutralized by the dagger coated in white oak ash Also important, unlike other hybrids or vampires, Klaus ca also compel other vampires and hybrids. Klaus' blood is also the only thing that can cure a vampire from a werewolf bite's venom, as shown when he saved Damon in exchange for Stefan's loyalty. Building a New Race Klaus wanted to become a hybrid in order to create his own species, to be used as soldiers that would aid him in anything he would face; in his words, "You don't build an army when war has been declared. You create an army so large that no one dare pick a fight." However, in truth, he really wanted a new family, one that was obedient and loyal to him, unlike his own siblings, who he alienated out of fear that he was unloved. Klaus brought Stefan, who he had coerced into being his right hand man by curing Damon of his werewolf bite and bringing back his bloodlust by forcing him to gorge on human blood for the first time in centuries. Klaus and Stefan traveled all around the country in pursuit of werewolves who Klaus could turn into hybrids. They found Ray Sutton, a werewolf and caught up with him at a bar, where they tortured him until he admitted the location of his werewolf pack. Klaus fed Ray his blood before killing him, beginning his transition from a werewolf to a hybrid. From there, Klaus had Ray bring him and Stefan to a werewolf pack in the mountains. He fed and killed all of those werewolves as well but as he did, all of them, including Ray, showed strange symptoms. They'd turn pale and sickly and feel sick, their eyes bleeding all of which Klaus had thought would fade away quickly but they did not. This turned all of them rabid and feral, like zombies, so Klaus had to kill every last one of them, hugely disappointed by the failure of his hybrids. He traveled to Chicago to meet an old witch friend, trying to figure out what went wrong. When he learned that Elena, one of the sacrifices to unleash his dormant werewolf side, ended up living through the ordeal, he was furious about being tricked and though he, Stefan and Klaus' sister Rebekah assumed it was because she was still alive that Klaus couldn't mass produce hybrids, Klaus wanted to be sure before he took action. He realized the Original Witch, his mother, had planned that if he did manage to break the curse on his body, then the Doppelgänger would have to die, so Klaus realized this was another trap by his mother and decided to do the opposite of the obvious. Instead, he decided Elena being alive was essential and that it was her Doppelgänger blood hybrids had to drink to survive the transition. With this hypothesis, Klaus turned Tyler Lockwood into a hybrid and with the help of Elena's blood, Tyler survived the transition and became the first successful hybrid. Successful hybrids had a built in sire bond to Klaus, feeling loyal and thankful to him for releasing them from the torment of having to transform on every full moon. His victory was short lived, though. When Klaus heard rumors that his father, Mikael, was back and searching for him again, he fled. However, he took his time away from Mystic Falls to continue to build his power, turning packs of werewolves into hybrids with bags of Elena's blood he had managed to get before leaving. On these trips, he turned two of his most trusted hybrid lieutenants, Tony and Mindy, bringing all of his hybrids back to Mystic Falls when he heard that his father had been daggered by Elena. Throwing a party at Tyler's house, with all his hybrids as his backup, Klaus celebrated his father's daggering only to discover it was a trap. He expected as much, however, telling his hybrids that if anyone tried anything to hurt him, to tear that person apart. Mikael himself appeared having been able to use his compulsion on Mindy since she was still half vampire. Mikael threatened Klaus, telling him he was a coward to hide behind his hybrids. Mikael threatened to kill Elena if he didn't come outside, and Klaus called his bluff, so Mikael stabbed her. While Klaus was stunned at Elena bleeding out, Damon took that opportunity to try to stake Klaus to death, but misses his heart. Katherine revealed herself, having been posing as Elena, and she attacked the group of Klaus' hybrids with wolfsbane grenades to give Damon more time to kill Klaus. However, Stefan saved Klaus and giving him the opportunity to kill Mikael, knowing that the hybrids would kill Damon if he succeeded in killing Klaus. In thanks, Klaus freed Stefan from being compelled to serve him. Stefan, appreciative of being released from his control, took revenge by stealing the coffins that contained his siblings, including a locked coffin that couldn't be opened. The loss of his family's bodies made Klaus tighten his grip on Mystic Falls even more, deciding he wanted to settle there, in the place where he lived a thousand years before. His hybrids quickly began building a large mansion for his new home, which he hoped his family would soon live in as well. More than anything, he wanted his family back and was willing to hurt people if he didn't get his way. Tony, Klaus' right hand man, stalked Elena and after a scheme that nearly killed both her brother and Alaric Saltzman, Tony was beheaded and killed by Jeremy Gilbert. Klaus sped up his search for his family, having his hybrids search all over town, one of them being killed by Stefan and Damon when he was close to discovering the coffins' location at the old witch house. Stefan decided he had to hit Klaus back hard for what he did, so after ordering Klaus to pack up and leave, he killed Mindy to show he was serious. Daniel Warren became Klaus' new favored hybrid, being there when Klaus was making his power play and solidifying himself into Mystic Falls by promising Mayor Lockwood that the hybrids would protect the town. Stefan complicated things, though, attempting to kill Daniel but was interrupted by Damon who saw the futility of killing all the hybrids, knowing it would only make Klaus even angrier. Klaus then trusted Daniel Warren with an important task again, sending him off to threaten Bonnie's newly discovered mother, Abby Bennett Wilson, and when a deal was finally reached that involved the Salvatores turning over his three brothers' coffins, Klaus seemed victorious. However, while standing by the coffins, saying that he'd undagger them once Stefan was out of the way, Daniel's heart was suddenly ripped out by Elijah, who had been undaggered by Damon before being returned to Klaus. Elijah undaggered the rest of the family and Klaus seemed to put his family first, focusing on them over his hybrids for a brief time. The Broken Sire Bond Having been sired by Klaus, like all the other hybrids, Tyler felt instinctively loyal to him. He would do whatever Klaus asked without a second thought, even helping in nearly killing Jeremy during the struggle over the Originals' coffins. Klaus had also ordered Tyler to bite Caroline Forbes, Tyler's own girlfriend, which would be lethal to her and when Tyler refused, it seemed he had finally thought for himself. However, the sire bond made him unwittingly bite her anyway the first moment he had a chance, showing that he truly had no free will anymore. This showed Tyler that being a hybrid really had its pitfalls, and after a lesson in trying to overcome the sire bond from Caroline's dad, fled town to try and figure out how to break it. He went out to the mountains where he transformed into a werewolf over and over, a hundred times, breaking all of his bones, because once he could own his pain, he would no longer owe Klaus for ending the misery of turning at every full moon. He had help from a young werewolf girl named Hayley and after months of self-torture and teaching himself control, Tyler felt comfortable enough to go home. Tyler returned to Mystic Falls, telling Caroline that he believed that he was finally free from Klaus' sire bond but he couldn't be sure until he tested it out. Caroline told him to lay low as it was too risky and if Klaus found out the bond was broken, he'd no doubt kill him. Tyler disobeyed her after learning Klaus had shown romantic interest in her. He went to the school's 20's Decade Dance where he realized first hand that he no longer had to do what Klaus said, but kept up the illusion that he was still sired. He dropped the charade, however, when Elena was captured by Klaus who was trying to flee town since Alaric Saltzman had been transformed by Esther into a vampire with a white oak stake that could kill him. Tyler tried to free Elena, disobeying Klaus' direct orders but was caught by Klaus who tried to kill him since he was no longer loyal. Tyler fought back though and with the help of the Salvatore's and Bonnie's magic, they managed to desiccate Klaus' body, draining it of all of his blood and neutralizing him. They planned on dropping his body and the ocean and being rid of him which overjoyed Tyler. However, when Alaric pursued them, wanting to fulfill Esther's plan of killing the Originals. They knew that since Klaus sired their vampire bloodline, that they would all die if Klaus died, and they knew that Alaric would go after Klaus first now that he was neutralized, so with their lives at risk, Bonnie performed a spell to transfer Klaus' soul into Tyler's body. This saved Klaus even when Ric staked him with the white oak stake. He remained in Tyler's body for a brief period before Bonnie returned him to his charred but healing original body. The Hybrid Revolution Shockingly to all, Elena had been killed by Klaus' sister Rebekah, with vampire blood in her system, turning her into a vampire. This made her blood useless to use in turning werewolves into hybrids so Klaus was forced to rely on the three blood packs he had left when he tried to kill her by draining her blood. Rebekah crushed these packs, though, in a fit of anger after learning Klaus wasn't actually dead, and feeling betrayed because he chose to save Caroline over her. She accused her brother of trying to replace his real family with his hybrids, when he had her this whole time. This made it impossible for Klaus to make anymore hybrids, and in his own fit of anger, disowned Rebekah as his sister and snapped her neck. After a new vampire hunter came to town and had tried to kill Tyler, Klaus ordered a few of his remaining hybrids to protect Tyler, citing that since hybrids were an endangered species now, he didn't want any more to die. Klaus learned that this new hunter, Connor Jordan, was a member of the Brotherhood of The Five and that this group of hunters was the key to finding a cure for vampirism. This cure gave him hope that he'd be able to return Elena to being a human and use her blood to fuel his hybrids once more. He took Connor captive, interrogating him for information and compelling Jeremy, who was the only one to see his Hunter's Mark, to sketch it, as the tattoo was a map to the cure. The tattoo grows with every vampire killed, so at the time it was only a partial map. After receiving a vague sketch from Jeremy, Klaus had one of his hybrids, Nate, watch over Connor to make sure he didn't escape. Connor did just that, though, using his chains to rip off Nate's head, killing him. He brought Nate's head back to his trailer, where he extracted werewolf venom from his mouth to use against the other vampires he wanted to hunt. With Connor out on the loose and Klaus flying off to Italy to find a sword that would help find the cure, he sent one of his most trusted hybrids, Dean, to capture Connor alive. Hayley, the werewolf who had helped Tyler break his sire bond found him in Mystic Falls and together, they plotted to help free the other hybrids from their sire bonds. They tried to convince Dean that he shouldn't go after Connor, knowing it might mean death but his loyalty to Klaus made him go anyway. Connor had taken hostages at the Mystic Grill so Dean tracked him down there, entering the building cautiously. However, Connor had set up a trip mine that was connected to an explosive containing a lot of nails. Dean set off the trap, being caught in the explosion and pierced by dozens of the nails all over his body. Disoriented and wounded from the blast, Dean crawled up to his knees only to find Connor waiting for him, blowing a hole in his chest with gun, shooting out his heart and killing the hybrid, much to Tyler and Hayley's sadness and disappointment. Despite Dean's death, Tyler and Hayley continued their efforts to free their hybrid friends. They would bring them to isolated areas and have them transform into their wolf forms repeatedly, dissipating the appreciation hybrids had for Klaus freeing them from their werewolf curse. They managed to free a hybrid, Chris, who helped them when Elena was suffering from the Hunter's Curse after she had killed Connor. However, when Chris was panicking, wanting to leave since he knew he'd die if Klaus found out he was no longer sired, Jeremy Gilbert arrived and killed Chris in order to activate his membership into The Five and save Elena from the Hunter's Curse. This infuriated Tyler, upset that his high school friends would so ruthlessly murder one of the hybrids, especially one who was no longer loyal to Klaus. Tyler and Hayley continued their efforts, breaking the sire bond of twelve other hybrids, including Kimberley and Adrian. However, once there was no longer any loyalty to Klaus, their werewolf instincts made it so there had to be an alpha of the pack, a leader. Kimberley made her bid to lead, kidnapping Tyler's friends but Tyler nearly ripped her heart out, telling them all that he was the alpha and that he would offer them retribution for Klaus' crimes. They all followed Tyler, accepting them as their leader and his plan to rebel against Klaus began. Tyler's plan came to fruition during the Winter Wonderland party the town was throwing. The plan was that the hybrids would all ambush Klaus and using the body jumping spell Klaus had always favored, and had used to possess Tyler a few months prior, have Bonnie plant Klaus' soul back into Tyler's body. They'd then bury Tyler's body in concrete, but only so long that the now freed hybrids would have a chance to scatter to the far reaches of the planet, far from the master they had betrayed. Despite his friends and mother not wanting him to go through with it, Tyler was adamant that it was necessary for his friends' survival. Good news arose, when Caroline and Bonnie brought up that they could put Klaus into Rebekah's daggered body instead, not needing to use Tyler. This made Tyler extremely happy but little did he know, his partner-in-crime, Hayley, had her own plans. She had been working with Atticus Shane, to help him complete the three sacrifices that he needed in order to create enough energy to fuel his plan to awaken the ancient immortal, Silas. Shane had promised her that Silas would be able to bring back her parents from the dead so Hayley agreed to help him gather twelve lives to kill in the second sacrifice(the first being the Town Council). She had Tyler gather all of the hybrids in one place but then, unknown to Tyler, told Klaus that his hybrids were no longer sired. Klaus, infuriated by the news, found the twelve unsired hybrids in the woods. He started by ripping out Adrian's heart before unleashing his wrath on his former pack, using his sword to behead and impale them. Kimberley managed to escape to Lockwood cellar but Klaus followed her, realizing this failed attempt at a coup was Tyler's doing. He asked her where Tyler was but she tearfully told him she didn't know. He cut off her head, shattered by knowing that he now had no more loyal hybrids. He had stopped the uprising that Tyler had sparked but the cost of losing his followers made him want nothing more than to see Tyler dead. In retaliation he murdered Tyler's mother while Tyler discovered the bodies of all of his friends. Soon after, he found his mom's body as well, realizing his revolution had crumbled and Klaus had won, leaving the two of them as the only hybrids left on the planet. The Last Two Hybrids Tyler was emotionally drained from the loss of his mother and pack at the hands of Klaus. Luckily for him, Klaus was too busy trying to find the cure to bother finishing off Tyler. However, after Elena and Jeremy had killed Klaus' brother, Kol, and Bonnie had trapped Klaus in the Gilbert house, Tyler came face to face with his mother's murderer again. Gloating about the fact that his friends would get the cure and bring it back so he could shove it down Klaus' throat and kill him, Tyler was confident that Klaus' bloodline would be gone once he cured him, so there was no risk of dying when he killed Klaus. Creating Hybrids A werewolf should have hybrid blood in its system and be killed so they transition. As of now this has always been done by Klaus. The transition will be successful only if the wolf completes his/her transition by drinking the doppelgängers blood. So far, all non-original hybrids are created by Klaus. If the werewolf in transition drinks blood other than that of the doppelgänger, he/she will become unstable, bleed from the eyes, become rabid, and eventually die in pain from blood loss, as shown on the pack Klaus initially turned. However, it is unclear why that happens. It might be a reaction to being fed the wrong blood in transition, but all unsuccessful hybrids were turned on a full moon night, meaning they possibly turned rabid due to the effects of the full moon. Klaus had tried this method on a number of werewolves, but the they all felt pain afterwards and bled through the eyes. They ended up dead, either from Klaus killing them, or dying themselves. It was initially believed that since the doppelgänger (Elena) was resurrected, that the ritual wasn't fully complete, which is why hybrids must have died in transition; Bonnie confirmed this. Later, Klaus, assumed that the original witch would never help him. He gave Tyler Lockwood , the blood of the doppelgänger - as a hunch, because it wouldn't have mattered as he would've died if he didn't complete the transition. Klaus revealed that the Original Witch who cursed Klaus had a fail safe - the doppelgänger had to die in the ritual to turn Klaus, but her blood was needed to turn any hybrids he tried to make. This was put in place due to avoid creation of new hybrids if Klaus were to ever break the curse. Klaus believes it was done as the Original Witch hated him. Klaus collected most of Elena's blood in the episode Before Sunset to be able to make more hybrids after her death - necessitated as he wished to kill Alaric which was only possible if Elena died. In The Departed, Elena dies after being drowned when Matt accidentally drives off of Wickery Bridge after trying to avoid hitting Rebekah. She had vampire blood in her system and transitioned into a vampire - she completed her transition in Growing Pains, which means her blood is no longer effective in making hybrids. Klaus can turn still turn humans into vampires; by extension other hybrids likely can as well. Every hybrid has been directly created by Klaus. It is unknown if there is a possibility of a hybrid other than Klaus turning a werewolf into a hybrid. Powers and Abilities Hybrids inherit supernatural physical prowess of both vampires and werewolves. Their abilities enhance with age, blood consumption, and due to their werewolf heritage. They also possess a wide array of additional abilities including: *'Super Strength' - Hybrids are stronger than werewolves or vampires. Because of their vampire and werewolf heritage their abilities get stronger with age. Their wolf form boosts their power. Older vampires may be stronger and more challenging for many newborn hybrids. However, if a hybrid fights a vampire closer to their age range, the hybrid will win. Ray Sutton (a dying transitioning, unsuccessful hybrid) was shown to be very strong and nearly killed Damon until Stefan saved him. *'Super Speed' - Hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any werewolves or vampires. Hybrids can use this ability in human or wolf form. As with strength, this attribute increases as they get older upon being sired. *'Super Agility' - Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Senses '- Hybrids have superior sight, hearing, smell, taste, and any other senses. *'Super Durability -' Hybrids can bear a lot of trauma and hardly ever get tired or fatigued. *'Super Healing' - Hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both vampires and werewolves, rendering them practically invincible to anything but fatal wounds that can seriously impair their healing capabilities like decapitation or heart-extraction. *'Mind Compulsion' - A Hybrid can compel the minds of humans. They cannot compel anyone on vervain though. Klaus can compel non-original vampires, hybrids and humans. *'Immortality '- Like vampires a hybrid stops aging the moment they transition. *'Dream Manipulation' - Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like vampires. The hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. They can turn off their humanity. *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires. Hybrid bites takes effect quicker than a werewolf bites. Werewolf venom is always at a hybrid's disposal unlike werewolves themselves which produce them during full moons. *'Petrova doppelgänger blood' - Drinking the blood of the Petrova doppelgänger will complete the transition from werewolf into a hybrid. *'Transformation Control ' - Hybrids have the ability to transform at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They still, however, have no control of their actions as wolves when transformed. This is most likely since a transforming hybrid would cause even more damage than a transforming werewolf if the transformation was involuntary. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement '- Hybrids are capable of displaying their wolf-eyes whenever they wish to. *'Daytime Walking' - Since hybrids are capable of consuming food other than blood due to their werewolf heritage, they do not have the weaknesses regarding sunlight nature caused vampires to suffer from. They can move around during the day and in the sun without the use a day walking ring. *'Silver '- Due to their werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect a hybrid. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. Weaknesses *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. *'Mind Compulsion' - Original can compel Hybrids as they are part vampires. *'Klaus' Sire Bond'- Hybrids are obligated to serve Klaus. This is because his blood turned them into hybrids, thus freeing them from the pain of turning against their will every full moon. They do have free will but it is very limited and can be overridden by Klaus' command. This weakness can be overcome by willingly transforming into a wolf until the process of transformation stops hurting. *'Vervain' - Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. They can't compel anyone on vervain. This is because it is common knowledge among people, who know of the existence of vampires, that vervain weakens vampires, and nature let them have this disadvantage in case they're mistakenly identified as such. *'Wolfsbane' - Hybrids are affected by wolfsbane like werewolves. This is to ensure they're kept in check if they're ever identified as werewolves. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of hybrids to explode, it can also kill them as well. *'Hybrid Bloodline -' If Klaus dies, then all the hybrids will die along with him. *'Wooden Stakes' - Stakes can hurt hybrids and neutralize them but it wont kill them. *'Hunters Curse ' - If a hybrid kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment. Appearances in wolf form Season Three *''The Hybrid'' *''The Ties That Bind'' Season Four *''After School Special'' Hybrids Trivia *Even before Klaus became a Vampire/Werewolf hybrid, he was technically still a Warlock/Werewolf hybrid, as his mother was a witch and his father was a werewolf. Though he did not trigger his werewolf curse until after he became a vampire, so it is still unknown if such a hybrid can exist. *Technically, transitioning vampires are a part vampire, part human hybrid. Unlike vampire-werewolf hybrids though, transitioning vampires are parasitic. For the 24 hours that a vampire is in transition, they share traits of humans and vampires, the vampiric ones getting stronger throughout the day and the human getting weaker. Their sensitivity to sunlight gets worse every passing moment. The vampire side leeches onto the human side and only becomes self sufficient if they consume human blood. *Even though some hybrids have become wolves, so far not really shown their wolfish form. **Ray Sutton could transform into a wolf, but he along with his pack died before complete the transition by the lack of doppelgängers blood. This however happened during the full moon and it is unknown if he transformed willingly or if it was due to the moon. **Tyler Lockwood (a successful hybrid) becomes a wolf, but is not shown until After School Special. **After breaking the curse, Niklaus remained in his wolf form long after the full moon, but not shown in the series. *Due to the great emotional and physical pain, hybrids do not transform into their wolf forms, unless it is necessary, anger causes loss of control, or are compelled to by an Original. *In Season 4, we first see a hybrid breaking his or her sire bond on-screen and just how much torture hybrids go through to break it. *Thanks to Hayley selling them out to Klaus, there are only two hybrids left, Klaus and Tyler. **It is unknown if any other hybrids are able to make a hybrid as so far only Klaus has. * Hybrids are the most killed off species in the series. Most of them have been killed by their sire himself. * The hybrid species had the most deaths in a single episode. * Originals can compel hybrids since they are still part vampire such as when Mikael compelled Mindy and Rebekah compelled Tyler. See also * List of hybrids - a complete list of all hybrids that have appeared in the series. Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Category:Species Category:Hybrids